Régie du cinéma
The Régie du cinéma is a government agency responsible for the motion picture rating system within the Canadian province of Quebec. Its mandate is to classify and approve films for distribution to Quebec's movie theatres and home video outlets. Its purview devolves from the Cinema Act (RSQ, C-18.1). As of 2010, the Agency had a net income of 7 million dollars and has accumulated more than 85 million dollars in cash in their bank account. Ratings *'G' (Visa général; General): The film is appropriate for viewing, rental or purchase by persons of all ages. Equivalent to G. However, when a film with a "G" rating might offend the sensibilities of children under eight years of age, the Régie du cinéma adds "Not suitable for young children" to the Visa général classification. ''G with the “Not suitable for young children” is equivalent to PG. *'13+''' (13 ans et plus; 13 years and over): The film may be viewed, purchased or rented only by persons 13 years of age or older. Children under 13 may be admitted only if accompanied by an adult. The Régie believes that films with this classification require an incipient maturite and invites parents to take the rating into account. Equivalent to PG-13. *'16+' (16 ans et plus; 16 years and over): The film may be viewed, purchased or rented only by persons 16 years of age and over. Equivalent to R. *'18+' (18 ans et plus; 18 years and over): The film may be viewed, purchased or rented only by persons 18 years of age and over. Equivalent to NC-17. Additional information G only For children (Pour enfants) This indication means that the film is particularly suitable for young children. Equivalent to G. Not suitable for young children (Déconseillé aux jeunes enfants) This indication warns that the film may be disturbing to children under eight years of age. Equivalent to PG. 13+, 16+, and 18+ Coarse language (Langage vulgaire) This indication means that the film contains coarse or obscene language. Eroticism (Érotisme) This indication specifies that the film contains enough visual elements pertaining to sexuality to make this one of its dominant characteristics. Violence (Violence) This indication means that violence is one of the dominant aspects of the film. Horror (Horreur) This indication warns that the film is strongly characterized by scenes aimed at provoking disgust, repulsion or fear, such as those showing mutilated bodies. 18+ only Explicit sexuality (Sexualité explicite) This indication signifies that the film essentially contains scenes of real and explicit sexual activity. In the retail video industry, the presence of this indication requires the storeowner to place the film in a separate adults only room or the entire store must be off limits to minors e.g. a sex shop. Refusal of classification A film that has been refused classification by the Régie cannot be shown, sold, or rented out anywhere in Quebec. Trivia * The Régie is known for being the most lenient of all the Canadian boards (especially on violence unless when sadistic, and whose Quebec version is the same as in the rest of Canada). Some examples of this include Deadpool, which is rated 13+ in Quebec and 14A/18A in the rest of Canada, and The Grand Budapest Hotel, which is rated G (but Déconseillé aux jeunes enfants) in Quebec and 14A in the rest of Canada. **It is also not surprising that American Hustle, containing over a hundred F-words and some sexual content (many are justified by their contexts), got a G rating in Quebec. In other provinces the same film got at least a 14A rating. A similar case for A Star Is Born (2018) with 110 total utterances of the F-word and this time without any additional information. **However, there are some exceptions of this case such as ''The Dictator ''(16+ in Quebec, 14A in the rest of Canada) and ''The Equalizer ''(16+ in Quebec, 14A or 18A in the rest of Canada). Category:Canadian rating sysyems Category:4 tiers Category:North American rating systems